Parallel Days
by Rinatsu
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'What If! Parallel Tsuna has now entered the world of Mafia! Will he ever survive? Or will he be a coward and run away again? Read on to find out... :
1. Welcome to the Mafia World

**Rin: The one you've all been waiting for! Sequel story to 'What If'!**

**Tsuna: I see…-smiles- 'Parallel Days', huh?**

**Rin: Yep! Oh, and be sure to check out my new story 'The Past Is Alive?'!**

**Tsuna: DISCLAIMER! Rin does not own KHR! Enjoy~! –smiles-**

* * *

><p><em>This was weird.<em>

_It was really weird._

Just a few minutes before, a brown hair teen was supposed to be standing at the Namimori middle gate. And now, he's at a total different position and place.

_Flashback to a few minutes before…_

"Kaa-san, I'm off!" A fourteen year old teen shouted to his mother before leaving the house.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Fourteen years old. Also known as Dame-Tsuna.

Average teenager. Messy brown hair, big caramel eyes.

But he was never good in anything. He failed at sports, studies, and every other thing.

"Hieee! I'm almost late! I can't risk get bitten to death by Hibari-san!" Tsuna screamed out in fear and started to run faster.

Unfortunately, those short legs of his, simply isn't going to make him run any faster. Luckily, the brunette seems to have made it on time upon seeing the school gate.

Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief.

But that was when _'it'_ happened.

Suddenly, pink smoke surrounded the whole area and Tsuna soon found himself to be inside an amazing tunnel? And he was falling.

"Hieee! I'm falling!" Tsuna screamed in terror.

After for what it seems like hours, he felt himself landing on a ground, totally unharmed. "W-What just happened?" The brunette glanced around in curiosity.

_Flashback ends…_

"W-Where am i?" Tsuna asked in confusion. Just then, a pair of hands embraced him. "Juudaime! Are you hurt or anything?" He turned to see two forest green eyes looking back at him worriedly.

Tsuna looked at the person who had just _'hugged'_ him. Silver hair, green eyes, having all sorts of rings on his fingers, bad boy style, why, isn't this Gokudera Hayato?

Many things came running through Tsuna's mind at that very moment.

_Where am i?_

_Why is Gokudera-san 'hugging' me?_

_Why is he being so nice?_

_Why did he call me 'Juudaime'?_

_How did I end up here?_

_Why isn't he bullying me?_

….And many more…

"Tsuna are you ok?" Another pair of eyes looked at him. Tsuna looked up. It was Yamamoto Takeshi, baseball team captain.

Would someone explain what had happened?

The brunette was so confused.

He can't believe that the two most popular students in Namimori middle, was actually being kind to him.

"Juudaime! Speak to me! Did aliens brainwash you or something?" Gokudera shook his boss hard. "Gokudera… You're hurting him…" Yamamoto tried to stop his friend.

True enough, it did hurt. But that wasn't on Tsuna's mind at the moment.

"Erm… Why are you guys being kind to me?" He questioned, shocking both teens.

"Of course we are kind to you! You are Juudaime! Isn't that right, baseball idiot?" Yamamoto nodded to Gokudera's statement.

_Juudaime?_

"Why are you guys calling me _'Juudaime'_?" Tsuna asked again, this time, it was both Gokudera and Yamamoto's turn to be confused.

The silver hair teen suddenly jumped.

"Ah! I knew it! Juudaime's been brainwashed!" Yamamoto sweat dropped.

Before Tsuna realised it, he was being pulled off by two, very anxious people. "Reborn-san!" Gokudera was the first to rush into the Sawada's residence, followed by Yamamoto.

"Eh? Why are Tsuna-nii, Gokudera-nii and Yamamoto-nii back? Aren't they supposed to be in school?" Fuuta asked I-pin when they both saw them rushing into the house.

"I-pin doesn't know…" I-pin too looked at them curiously. Fuuta shrugged.

_Wait… Why are there so many people in my house? Who are those kids?_ Tsuna wondered in his mind as he was being dragged upstairs.

Reborn was sipping on his espresso, enjoying the peace and quiet when three teens came barging into the room.

"Reborn-san! Juudaime's been brainwashed!" Gokudera screamed. The arcobaleno adjusted his fedora and inspected Tsuna closely.

Tsuna gulped. Why was he inspected by a baby? _And why is that baby wearing a suit? Sipping coffee still?_

Maybe God was just playing with his life…

"Hmm… Doesn't seem like so… Now, tell me what happened…" Gokudera and Yamamoto explained what had happened.

They were on their way to school, when Tsuna was hit by Lambo's ten years bazooka. But nothing seems to be different.

"That stupid cow…" Reborn sighed. He looked at Tsuna closely again. "Do you know the Vongola?" The brunette shook his head.

_Five minutes had already passed…_

"So, conclusion is… "This is a different Tsuna from another parallel world…" Reborn spoke calmly.

"W-What?" Both storm and rain guardians gasped.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Like it? Hate it? Too short? Review onegai!<strong>

**Tsuna: -sighs- Well, here we go… Review onegai!**


	2. Life is 'Great'

**Rin: OMGOMG! Thank you all so much! –squeals-**

**Tsuna: She's really happy that you all review and read, so she did another chapter! –smiles-**

**Rin: Thank you all sooooo much! :DD Cookies for everyone! –gives cookies-**

**Reborn: -points gun at Rin- Just get on with the story already…**

**Rin: Gladly! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>EK12: All your ideas are great! Love them! XD<strong>

**Prince SuperSharky: Thanks! I'll take note of that! Yeah… Poor Tuna… :D**

**Taira-keimei: I wonder too… -grins- :D**

**chocoluvr15: It's ok! Hmm… Yes, I did mention Reborn being sent over too… But…maybe in this chapter… :D –gets shot-**

* * *

><p><em>"So, conclusion is… "This is a different Tsuna from another parallel world…" Reborn spoke calmly.<em>

_"W-What?" Both storm and rain guardians gasped._

* * *

><p>Gokudera almost fainted.<p>

Yamamoto was so surprised that his jaw dropped.

Reborn sighed.

"S-So…. What does that means?" Tsuna was the first to react to the silence. He felt really awkward and confused.

_Different?_

_Parallel?_

Does that mean that he was a different person now? And parallel world? He does seem to have heard that word from somewhere before…

"That means that you're from a different world, Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn explained. This made Tsuna even more confused. _Does that mean that this is an alien world or something?_

The arcobaleno read his thoughts.

"No idiot… This is not an alien world…" Tsuna scratched his head in confused and amazement. _How does this baby read my thoughts? Who is he?_

Gokudera and Yamamoto were trying to clear their minds and set things right at a side. "Gokudera, Yamamoto… I need you two to tell 'this' Dame-Tsuna about the Vongola and other things…" Both nodded.

Soon, Tsuna's bedroom was filled with all sorts of things. Whiteboard, some signboards or something, and _bombs?_

Gokudera immediately put on his reading glasses.

"Juudaime, you must know that the ten years bazooka is formed by a formulation of….." The brunette gasped in surprised. "… Thus, causing you to be transported into this world… Do you understand, Juudaime?" The silver teen then began to point out to a bunch of formulas that was on the whiteboard. Tsuna shook his head.

_How in the world is he able to understand that?_

Gokudera lower his head down in depressed, kneeling down and banging his head on the floor saying things like, 'I'm not worthy to become your right hand man!', 'I can't even make Juudaime understand that!' _….etc._

Tsuna sweat dropped while Yamamoto tried to comfort Gokudera.

It was now Yamamoto's turn.

"So Tsuna, you know that time when you fought Xanxus, everything when _'Boom!', 'Crash!'_…." The rain guardian then started showing actions on how Tsuna uses the _'Zero point breakthrough'. _"…And you were awesome!" Yamamoto smiled at him.

Tsuna sweat dropped once again. That guy was definitely not good at explaining things…

Reborn nearly face palmed.

"Alright, that's enough…" The arcobaleno jumped out of his chair, and onto Yamamoto's shoulder. "I will explain…"

In the end, Reborn had to explain to Tsuna the whole thing himself. Of course, he threatened that if Tsuna does not understand, he will throw bombs at him…

The brunette gulped and nodded.

After one hour of explaining, Reborn finally sat back on his chair, relaxing and sipping on his cup of espresso.

Tsuna however, was covered in bruises. Looks liked he had been bombed quite a number of times.

_Note to self: Babies in mafia suits are definitely scary…_

Now Tsuna was scarred for life. Though in the past he had wanted a sibling, but he refused to the thought now.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera rushed over to treat his boss's wound, while Yamamoto went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Tsuna. "My, my! Yamamoto-kun why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Nana's voice rang from downstairs.

_School? Uh oh…_

"Hieeeee! I totally forgot about school! Hibari-san's gonna bite us to death!" Tsuna screamed. "Don't worry, Juudaime! I won't let that b****** hurt you!" Gokudera took out his dynamites.

Just then, Yamamoto came back up.

"Haha, I told you're mum that you weren't feeling well…" The rain guardian said. "…So she called the school and we all got a day off!" He laughed.

Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief.

_Thanks Yamamoto-kun… I owe you one…_

Reborn smirked before exiting the room to get himself another cup of coffee.

"See you tomorrow, Juudaime!" Gokudera and Yamamoto waved goodbye as they left the house. Tsuna waved back. "Tsuna-nii, will you play with us?" Fuuta tugged at the brunette's shirt. Tsuna looked at the boy. Right… From what he had been told just now, this boy must be Fuuta.

And the girl with the ponytail must be I-pin. The cow liked kid must be Lambo. Or stupid cow was what Reborn told him.

"S-Sure…" Tsuna smiled. After playing with Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin for a whole day, he felt really tired and went back to his room.

Back in his room, Tsuna sat by the window and stared at the clear sky.

_This is the life he had always dreamed of…_

_A life filled with many friends, and 'siblings' to play with, and also not getting bullied everyday as his friends were there for him._

_He definitely envied his parallel self._

_Except for the part where he was a mafia boss, and having an abusive tutor._

"You know, being a mafia boss is what got 'this' Tsuna to have such a life…" Reborn suddenly came back.

Tsuna looked at Reborn.

"But, he just doesn't really know how to appreciate it yet… Let's hope that he learns how to appreciate it after he comes back… Or I'm gonna force him to…" The arcobaleno grinned.

Tsuna did not like the thought of that…

But perhaps Reborn did have a point… Appreciate your life while you can. He smiled at the sky.

_This Tsuna is probably more matured on the inside compared to 'that' Dame-Tsuna…_ Reborn thought inwardly.

"Gyahaha! Take that, Reborn!" Lambo came barging into the room at the minute, carrying bombs with him, ready to attack his target.

However, Lambo was no match for the strongest hitman at all…

One kicked was only needed for Lambo to be sent flying across the room and slammed into the wall…_hard…_

"H-Hold….it….in…. Waahh!"_ Oh God._ The lighting guardian took out his ten years bazooka.

Being as clumsy as always, the bazooka was then accidentally sent flying in Reborn's direction.

Before Reborn could react, the bazooka hit him. _It was too late._

_Poof._ Pink smoke covered the entire room.

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna coughed.

In Reborn's position, it was still him. But something was different about him. Tsuna's hyper intuition told him so.

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked again.

"Who are you? Tell me why I'm here and why am I in this form?" Reborn suddenly spoke up.

_Uh oh…_

Tsuna knew at that moment that he was in big trouble.

And so was Lambo.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: So… How do you guys think of this chapter? –nervous- Oh, and Gokudera and Yamamoto's <em>'KILLER'<em> explainations...XD **

**Tsuna: She thinks it's kinda bad…**

**Reborn: -sigh- My turn now, huh?**

**Rin: -nods-**

**Tsuna: R-Reborn… -sweat drop- P-Please review and read with your dying will, minna!**


	3. Abusive Tutor meets?

**Rin: Finally… I updated this… -lies on table-**

**Tsuna: Yeah, finally… Minna! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Rin: Yeah! And sorry for the late update! I was working on my other story yesterday night…**

* * *

><p><strong>Taira-keimei: Yeah! Go parallel Reborn! XD<strong>

**EK12: Yeah…Life is unpredictable… I'll be waiting for your ideas! XD**

**Prince SuperSharky: O.O Guess I didn't took notice of that… I'll change it soon! Maybe Gokudera forc- I mean asked Lambo? :D GO YAMA! Your explanation rules! XD**

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna knew at that moment that he was in big trouble.<em>

_And so was Lambo._

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked at Reborn, gulping nervously as he did not know what to say next, or rather, what to do now with this Reborn.<p>

Lambo was simply crying his eyes out at another side.

This was major trouble.

Tsuna then told Reborn to stay put on the spot and not move, while he run down to find help.

"H-Hello, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked when Gokudera picked up the receiver.

_"Juudaime! What is it that I can do for you?"_

"Erm… Reborn kinda changed…" The brunette then explained the whole situation to his best friend.

_"Okay, Juudaime! I'll be there as soon as possible!"_ Tsuna sighed and hung up as he proceeded on to call Yamamoto.

True enough, both of them arrived in less than five minutes.

Tsuna brought them up to his room.

"R-Reborn…" The brown hair teen's jaw dropped. Reborn was missing. And Lambo was still crying.

"Oii! Ahoushi! Where's Reborn-san?" Gokudera glared angrily at Lambo when he picked him up. Lambo cried even louder.

"Maa, maa… That's not a way to treat a kid…" Yamamoto explained calmly. "So where's the kid, Lambo?" The rain was indeed gentler than the storm.

Lambo stopped crying and looked at Yamamoto.

"R-Reborn h-he kicked me in the face… A-And h-he left…" The lightning guardian replied, soon crying again.

Tsuna sighed again.

So that explains the second shoe print on Lambo's face.

This was no time to be thinking about this now. He needs to get Reborn back…_ Fast._ Though Tsuna did not really understand the situation here.

But he knows that this means trouble.

The trio immediately ran out to find Reborn. They walked past many people, but none of them claimed that they've saw Reborn.

"This is not good… Let's split up and meet back here at 4." Tsuna decided. Even though Gokudera did not want to leave his boss, but this was clearly an order.

They split up.

As Tsuna was running down the streets of Namimori, he saw a group of laughing teenagers and approached them.

"A baby in a suit, huh?" One of the teens with purple hair said. "Now come to think of it, we did saw him…" Another teen with green hair said back, stroking his chin.

"Yeah, he was with that pineapple guy in the café!" The purple teen answered, laughing again. Tsuna thanked them and went back to find the café.

Somehow, the brunette seems to have felt that the 'pineapple guy' was someone he knew…

When he reached the café, Reborn was indeed sitting in the café with a guy.

"Reborn! I told you to stay put didn't i?" Tsuna scolded. He froze when he saw the guy who was with Reborn.

The guy had blue hair, in a shape of a pineapple; he also had a pair of mismatched eyes, and a number six in his right eye.

_Now where had he seen this guy before?_

"Kufufu~ Nice to see you again, Tsunayoshi-kun…" The man grinned devilishly.

_Wait…_ That infamous laugh… He remembered that Gokudera told him before that he was called Rokudo Mukuro. He even had a picture of him. [1] A very dangerous person.

"R-Rokudo Mukuro?" Tsuna asked, as goose bumps formed throughout his whole body.

Mukuro grinned at him.

"Oya, oya~ I'm surprised that you knew me… Despite you coming from a different world…" The illusionist cooed.

"Ah, you again… This guy was pretty nice… He bought me a cup of espresso…" Reborn stated. Mukuro laughed again.

Tsuna face palmed inwardly

"Though I can't believe that the arcobaleno had become like this too…"

Suddenly, Tsuna's hyper intuition told him that someone was giving him killer stares from behind.

He turned around and paled.

"Pineapple herbivore… I'm gonna bite you to death!"

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] I really don't know how Gokudera got it though…. –sweat drop-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Yes, I know… It's short…<strong>

**Mukuro: Kufufu~ You're just being lazy… -pokes Rin with trident-**

**Rin: I'm not! And I'll probably publish the next chapter tomorrow or so!**

**Mukuro: Liar…**

**Rin: Pedo!**

**Mukuro: Hmm? –stabs Rin- Say that again and I'll kill you… Same goes to those who are reading… Kufufu~ Beware… -disappears-**

**Rin: It hurts… -cries- R&R please! Onegai! –teary eyed-**


	4. Leave to Pineapplesama! Extra: Omake!

**Rin: Okays… I lied about being too lazy to update…**

**Tsuna: R-Right… So is that a good or a bad thing?**

**Rin: I'm not sure… But anyways, here's chapter 4! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>EK12: Thanks! :D But I may be quite lazy at times…<strong>

**?: Mukuro's brainwashing skills again… -sighs- (Mukuro: Kufufu~ -stab-) Ouch… Yeah…secret files…. Hmm… I feel like breaking in to his house and steal it! :D**

**Taira-keimei: So… Meaning that Reborn is not the strongest hitman now? :D (Reborn: Shut up. –points gun-) ….-gulp- Fine…**

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly, Tsuna's hyper intuition told him that someone was giving him killer stares from behind.<em>

_He turned around and paled._

_"Pineapple herbivore… I'm gonna bite you to death!"_

* * *

><p><em>Not good.<em>

Make a guess. Raven hair, killer stare, tonfas, prefect armband, and a cute little yellow bird.

Right, it's Hibari Kyoya. But no prize for right guesses. _**(Aww... ): )**_

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna panicked immediately. The most dangerous guy in Namimori. _Ever._ Mukuro turned and laughed.

"Kufufu~ Why isn't this the little birdie…" Mukuro grinned. Hibari felt his blood boiling.

Suddenly, the prefect raised his tonfas, stood in position. And without any warning, he launched at the illusionist.

Mukuro blocked it with his trident that he took out from nowhere.

"Hieee!" Tsuna screamed in terror as he watched the two teens battle it out against each other. Reborn watched with slight interest.

All the other workers in the café all fled.

"Kufufu~ You may be fast, but I'm definitely more quick witted than you…" The illusionist merely laughed. Hibari felt one of his veins twitched again.

He launched another attack at Mukuro.

Tsuna was at the side trying to calm both of them down, but his words proved no use. From what he had heard from Reborn before, they had been rivals since after a certain 'incident' happened in the past.** [1]**

No one was able to stop them.

"Juudaime!/Tsuna!" Two familiar voices rang out from behind. It was Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Juudaime! Did those two hurt you or anything?" Gokudera asked and rushed to his boss's side. The brunette shook his head.

_Not yet…_ But if someone doesn't stop them soon,_ everyone_ will get hurt.

"We saw all the workers fleeing from the café and decided that there was definitely something wrong…" Yamamoto explained how they both got to find Tsuna.

"So how do we stop them?" Reborn suddenly asked out of the blue.

Tsuna jaw dropped at the fight.

It was getting more and more serious now. They had already destroyed half of the café. _**(O.O)**_

"Kufufu~ I would love to play with you for a longer time, but I must take my leave now…." Mukuro said before mist surrounded his body and after a minute, he was gone and was replaced by another person.

Hibari growled and left the café, still pissed. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

"B-Boss?" A gentle voice spoke from somewhere within the mist. It was a girl with the same hair as Mukuro, but only hers was purple colour.

Tsuna immediately recognised the girl. It was his other mist guardian, Chrome Dokuro. She was saved by Mukuro many years ago, but he was told that they could be just siblings. Looks like Reborn got the information imprinted in Tsuna's mind.

"A-Ah, C-Chrome…" The brunette stuttered as he looked at the girl. Chrome raised her brow. This was definitely not the boss she knew…. He seemed…_different..._

But of course, this was expected of a mist guardian. Being able to tell just the slightest difference.

"I-I must take my leave now… See you, boss…" Chrome waved goodbye and ran off. Out on the road, she shrugged.

It was not really her business to care anyways. Mukuro had told her not to interfere with this even if she finds her boss being different. For the illusionist will handle this matter personally.

_And I do mean personally…._

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Vongola Style School Vacation! (TYL version)<strong>

It was a hot and humid Friday afternoon when Tsuna was still doing his paperwork in the office ever since this morning after he woke up.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Three loud knocks were heard clearly from the other side of the door.

"Come on in…." The young decimo yawned.

Just then, three familiar figures barged in. "Juudaime!/Tsuna!/T-Tsuna!" The decimo blinked in surprise.

"Gokudera? Yamamoto? Lambo? What brings you all here?" Tsuna asked smiling. "Great news, Juudaime!" Gokudera said cheerfully.

"Please don't make him let me go!" Lambo pleaded at a side. _Go? Go where? What's wrong with Lambo?_

"Tsuna! We're going on a Vongola style school vacation held by Reborn!" Yamamoto explained happily.

Tsuna gulped. _Not the vacation that he was wishing for…_

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Remember? Kokuyo Arc? :D (Hibari: …-twitch-)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: SORRY ABOUT THE BAD CHAPTER! –bows- There wasn't really anything on my mind left! So I made an omake…<strong>

**Mukuro: Oya, oya? No more ideas? –stabs Rin-**

**Rin: Stop stabbing me! Or I'm calling help!**

**Mukuro: Help? Who can help you?**

**Hibari: Kamikorasu. –starts fighting with Mukuro-**

**Rin: Ehh? That's not what I mean! Don't destroy my living room! :O R&R ONEGAI! (To save my living room…)**


	5. End Of Namimori Middle?

**Rin: Hi everyone! It's me with the updates again! :D Miss me? :D**

**Mukuro: No one will miss you…-sweat drop- They just saw you in 'The Past Is Alive'…-.-**

**Rin: You're so mean… :O Anyways… I hope I did well in this chapter… I need more reviews to get my brain working!**

**Mukuro: -stabs Rin- Kufufu~ What that idiot meant was, her brain is not working… -stabs again-**

**Rin: :O You're so mean… Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>EK12: Hahas, so many ideas! Love them! :D<strong>

**Taira-keimei: That depends on what I write… -smirks evilly-**

* * *

><p><em>It was not really her business to care anyways. Mukuro had told her not to interfere with this even if she finds her boss being different. For the illusionist will handle this matter personally.<em>

_And I do mean personally…._

* * *

><p><em>The next day in school…<em>

"Juudaime! I heard that there's a new teacher in school!" Gokudera exclaimed as he ran to his boss side during break time.

Tsuna looked at his friend, looking a little surprised.

"Haha… Gokudera, you got it wrong… It's actually two new teachers…" Yamamoto corrected cheerfully. The silver teen merely glared at Yamamoto.

Tsuna sweat dropped. _Two new teachers?_

_Ring!_

Break time had ended and it was the start of their Science lesson. _Or was it their nightmare?_

Everyone settled down at their seats and Tsuna lazily took out his science textbook and homework while waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Kufufu~ Hello, class…" An eerily familiar voice came from outside the class. Just then, two people came in.

Tsuna felt his jaw dropped all the way to the ground. So did Gokudera and Yamamoto.

_Hieeee! Why is Mukuro and Chrome here?_

Mukuro smirked at the brunette. _This is certainly going to be fun…_ Chrome raised a brow at the pineapple illusionist. _Mukuro-sama… Please don't try to taint other people's mind… Or I doubt that boss will forgive you…_

The illusionist instantly felt his muscle twitching slightly.

_Kufufu~ Is that really what you think of me, my dear Chrome?_ Mukuro looked at Chrome. The girl shrugged._ But that's the truth Mukuro-sama…_

Tsuna watched as both of them exchanged thoughts and glances.

_I wonder what they are communicating about…_

"Alright class… I'll be your new science teacher since the old one was gone due to…_'some'_ reasons… My name is Mukuro, and this is my assistant, Chrome…" Mukuro introduced and Chrome bowed shyly to the class.

All the girls squealed as they had such a hot new science teacher.

All the boys cheered because they had such a pretty female teacher.

Tsuna face palmed and paled almost immediately.

"Hmm? Is there anything wrong Tsunayoshi-kun?" The illusionist walked over and asked Tsuna. "If you need some fresh air, then you have permission to leave the class…" Mukuro smirked.

The brunette dashed out the class in less than two seconds.

He definitely needed some fresh air. Tsuna then took a stroll around the school, but he was indeed forgetting something…

"Herbivore… What are you doing here in the middle of class?" A pissed voice asked darkly from behind.

_Hieeee! I forget that Hibari-san is here! I'm so dead!_

Tsuna turned around, shaking in fear. "I-I was j-just t-taking a s-stroll s-since M-Mukuro a-asked m-me t-to…" He did not realise that he used the taboo word…

Hibari twitched. He took out his tonfas. "That pineapple herbivore… He took out one of our teachers yesterday… I'm going to bite him to death…permanently…" The prefect then ran in the direction of classroom 2-A.

_Hieee! It was Mukuro all long?_

Soon, explosions, screaming, glass cracking, and other sounds could be heard from the classroom. _Were they seriously trying to tear down the whole school?_

_And they were…_

Back home, Tsuna was pacing up and down the stairs worriedly.

He wondered what happened after all the students were released early from school…

He wondered if Hibari and Mukuro were still fighting…

But… He wondered most of all if Kyoko was hurt.

_Ring!_

The telephone rang and it made Tsuna jumped in shocked. He went to pick up the phone.

"H-Hello? This is the Sawada's residence…" The brunette asked nervously.

_"Hi, Tsu-kun! It's me Kyoko!"_ A sweet and loving voice came from the other side of the line. Thank God Kyoko was fine…

"Y-Yes, Kyoko-chan?"

_"It seems that the school was destroyed in the fight…"_ Kyoko said sadly on the phone._ I knew it!_ Double face palm.

"O-Oh…"

_"They said it was because when Gokudera-kun tried to stop the fight, he used his fireworks…"_

_Fireworks? Dynamites you mean!_ Sweat dropped.

"I-I see…"

_"But thank God no one from our class was hurt!"_ Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief.

After some time of talking…

_"I see you then, Tsu-kun!"_ Kyoko hung up.

"Seems like your school was nearly destroyed, huh?" Reborn came down and asked.

Tsuna nodded. "No school for three days…"

Reborn smirked. _There was something planned way more ahead for them…_

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: I was too lazy to do the omake… =.=<strong>

**Mukuro: So… The school was destroyed? Kufufu~**

**Rin: Yeah… (._.) Oh… And Mukuro is temporary released from Vindice~ :)**

**Mukuro: Kufufu~ Review…-disappears-**

**Rin: Please review onegai! -bows-**


	6. Trips Are Awesome?

**Rin: Hi everyone! ^^ So sorry for the extreme late update! –bows-**

**Tsuna: Must be pretty busy with school, right?**

**Mukuro: Kufufu~ She's just being lazy…**

**Rin: -twitch- R-Right… Ahem… Anyways, enjoy this chapter minna! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Leph 129: Thanks for the like! ^^ Yeah, I know…XD<strong>

**EK12: So…conclusion is Tsuna becoming serious type? O.O Okay, I'll think about it. XD**

* * *

><p><em>"Seems like your school was nearly destroyed, huh?" Reborn came down and asked.<em>

_Tsuna nodded. "No school for three days…"_

_Reborn smirked. There was something planned way more ahead for them…_

* * *

><p><em>During dinner…<em>

"Tsu-kun, I heard that you're going on a three day, two night trip!" Nana asked excitedly as she set the dining table.

Tsuna blinked twice at his mom.

"

Trip? I never heard anything about it…" The brunette wondered who the heck would want to hold a trip when his school has just been, almost destroyed.

"

I organised the trip." Reborn smirked when he stepped into the kitchen, waiting to see Tsuna's reaction. "Everyone is going. Including Hibari and Mukuro." The brunette then immediately jaw drop.

"W-What? You brought the two most dangerous people along?" Tsuna gasped in horror. This was definitely not good.

That night, Tsuna packed his clothes, and his good luck charm, which he happened buy straight after dinner.

_The next day…_

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-sama is up!" The next morning, the poor brunette unfortunately, did not sleep even a wink, for he had spent the whole night thinking about the _'trip'._

"Argh… Lambo… Stop pinching me…" Tsuna groan as he slowly sat up, and make his way to the bathroom. "Gyahaha! Remember to bring your passport too, Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo laughed before making his way out of the room.

Tsuna paused. _Passport? Where the hell were they going?_

Just then, a certain baby with a fedora entered the room. "Looks like I forgot to tell you that we're going to Italy…" Reborn smirked as he lean against the doorway.

_Italy?_ Tsuna dropped his toothbrush. "D-Did you just say I-Italy?" The hitman nodded.

So they were going to Italy. _On a plane…_

"Wait a minute! How do you expect us to get there on time?" The brunette asked when he stepped downstairs, wanting a reasonable explanation from Reborn.

Suddenly, the front door bust open. "Don't worry about that Juudaime! I got it covered!" Gokudera gave his boss a thumb up sign, followed by Yamamoto's usual calming laugh from behind.

"Haha… Gokudera says that he's gonna use his dad's jet plane!" Yamamoto explained as both of them settled down in the dining room.

"I promised that it will be the fastest jet plane ever! Its speed is somewhat like a rocket… Because the engine is a rocket engine!" The silver teen exclaimed excitedly.

_Then you can't even call that a jet plane anymore!_ Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Now there's nothing to worry about, Dame-Tsuna… We need to go off now…" Reborn came into the room, sipping on his espresso, and then exiting the room, with a huge grin on his face.

Well, what Tsuna did forget to mention is, he is afraid to ride a plane! _Not to mention a rocket engine jet plane!_

After about an hour ride in a cab, they finally arrived at the airport, only to be greeted by familiar faces.

"Tsuna-kun!" An orange hair girl greeted cheerfully. "Sawada! Great to see you to the extreme!" A loud teen shouted beside the orange hair girl. "Tsuna-san!" A brown hair girl waved.

"Kufufu~ Good to see you again…", "Boss…" two people with….'pineapple' hairstyles spoke in one corner.

_Let's see… That's Kyoko-chan, Onii-san, right? Erm… That girl should be Haru… Mukuro, Chrome… Nevertheless, I'm so glad that I'm going with Kyoko-chan! But, wait… Where's Hibari-san?_ The brunette scanned the crowd for the missing prefect.

"Kufufu~ If you're looking for the skylark, he's probably emo-ing somewhere in a dark corn-" Just before the illusionist could finish his sentence, a pair of tonfas came out of nowhere and attack him.

"

Hieeee! D-Don't fight here!" Tsuna screamed in terror. "Alright… If you two want to fight, do it later… We need to get on the plane now…" The hitman ordered. Everyone soon followed.

Unfortunately, being on a plane isn't such a great experience for the brunette. He felt his life going downhill when the plane's engine roared to life.

When the plane took off, Tsuna's face immediately turned the slightest shade of green.

After for about two hours of flying on the plane, they finally arrived in Sicily, Italy.

Tsuna was the first to stumble out of the plane, followed by Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Mukuro, Chrome and Hibari.

"This place certainly gives people a sense of familiarity…" Gokudera breathed at a side, tearing _(a bit?)_ at how much he had missed this place. "Juudaime?"

Then they realised Tsuna was missing. Everyone spent twenty minutes trying to find Tsuna, before seeing him emerging from the washroom, finally.

"Looks like we're all present now… Let's go check in to a nearby hotel…" Reborn said, smiling. They all checked into a hotel named _'Vogira'_ **[1]** hotel later that afternoon.

"Haha… The view here is so spectacular!" Yamamoto laughed when he pulled away the curtain from the window.

Tsuna was sharing a room with Reborn, Kyoko, Haru and Chrome were sharing a room, Gokudera and Yamamoto were sharing a room, Ryohei, Lambo and Mukuro were sharing a room, **[2]** while Hibari had a room to himself.

"Alright, I know you're all excited, so we'll explore around this area, and meet back here at dinner time, got it?" Everyone nodded in unison before rushing out of the hotel, eager to find out more about this place.

"Oops, I almost forgot to mention not to get lost…" Reborn smirked, and then exiting the hotel too, wanting to find a nearby café so he could enjoy his coffee.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] –cough- Familiar much?<strong>

**[2] Poor Mukuro… He has to share a room with the loudest ones…**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Finally, I'm done! :D<strong>

**Mukuro: -twitch- Why am I sharing a room with them?**

**Tsuna: I hate riding a plane… X.X**

**Rin: I'm ignoring… Well, next few chapters will be special! It will be about all of their different adventures in Italy! :) Hope you guys will enjoy it! (And I hope to get more reviews too! XD)**

**Tsuna: Review onegai! And she will update 'The Past Is Alive?' maybe today or tomorrow!**


	7. Adventure One: Gokudera Hayato

**Rin: Chapter 7~~ :D Sorry for the late update! –bows-**

**Tsuna: Our adventure in Italy? O.O"**

**Rin: YEAH! Enjoy, minna~ ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>EK12: LOL… Yeah…XD This time is Ryohei? XDD<strong>

**?: Hahas, thank you! :D**

**Leph 129: Hmm…maybe? –evil smirk- I love torturing him… :) Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em>"Alright, I know you're all excited, so we'll explore around this area, and meet back here at dinner time, got it?" Everyone nodded in unison before rushing out of the hotel, eager to find out more about this place.<em>

_"Oops, I almost forgot to mention not to get lost…" Reborn smirked, and then exiting the hotel too, wanting to find a nearby café so he could enjoy his coffee._

* * *

><p><em>Gokudera's Italia Adventure: START!<em>

"Tch… This place hasn't changed even one bit…" Gokudera Hayato huffed as he walked down the streets of Italy, lingering on the memories of his past, on how he once used to be a happy kid.

_Flashback starts…_

_"Father! Where are we going?" A certain young silver hair kid asked, while tugging excitedly at his father sleeves. The boy's father smiled warmly._

_"Per un posto molto special, Hayato... _**[1]**_" The man spoke to his son known as 'Hayato'. Hayato smiled back happily._

_Hayato then followed his family to that very 'special' place. It was a beautiful hill that was next to a clear lake. Flowers grew there and they all bloomed brightly._

_They had a lot of fun there. Playing with the water, chatting with each other, watching the birds, viewing the whole town._

_"Ho avuto un sacco di divertimento, padre!" _**[2]**

_But unfortunately, it could never be the same again…_

_End of flashback…_

By the time when Gokudera had finishing thinking about those happy days, he was smiling to himself, feeling all warm inside, but tears filled his eyes.

"W-What the hell was I doing?" Suddenly, something pulled the bomber back to reality. His face immediately turned back to his normal frown, after wiping away his tears, he ran off.

Though, the smile that warmed him up had never left. It had never left his heart.

After running for a while, the storm guardian finally came to a halt. "Geez… What was I thinking back then? Tch…"

"Mister, come faccio arrivare a questo posto? **[3]**" A lady's voice piped up from behind, asking for directions.

Gokudera decided that he was just going to be polite now, for the sake of his tenth, and directed the lady to where she wanted to go.

"Grazie! **[4]**" With that, the lady waved goodbye.

Gokudera then continued with his stroll. For another moment, he just realised one thing. He was lost too. Just because of walking aimlessly for so many hours.

He thought that he knew this place well. But now, this is a completely different place. A place where he had never come before.

"Haha! Gokudera! Are you lost too?" A cheery voice called out from behind. The silver teen turned. It was Yamamoto.

"Tch… O-Of course I'm not!" However, Yamamoto merely laughed. "Why don't we try to find our way back by ourselves?"

_Great._ Just his luck to meet with the baseball idiot.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] To a very special place, Hayato…<strong>

**[2] I had a lot of fun, father!**

**[3] Mister, how do I get to this place?**

**[4] Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: This is the first time I wrote such an emotional chapter! XD And i apologise if this was crap...XDD<strong>

**Tsuna: Not to mention that you used Google translator… Hope it's right though… :)**

**Mukuro: Kufufu~ And it's pretty short too…**

**Rin: Sorry for the short chapter! But I suppose the rest of the 'Adventure Series' would be this short too… Sorry! –bows- Review onegai! ^^**


	8. Author's Notes: IMPORTANT

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for not updating for such a long time! –bows-<strong>

**I have exams coming up soon, so all my stories will be on current hiatus UNTIL FUTHUR NOTICE…**

**Probably would be back updating in October or so…since my exams start at the end of this month…**

**Hope everyone understands! I will try to get all my stories updated AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

**Thank you all for reading and understanding! –bows-**

* * *

><p><strong>(P.S: After exams, I would have all the time to update and write stories…so please wait till then!)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rinatsu signing off~<strong>_


	9. Adventure Two: Yamamoto Takeshi

**Rin: I hate my laziness…-sigh- I get too lazy to update…**

**Reborn: Want me to shoot a dying will bullet at you? –points gun-**

**Rin: -gulps- N-No thanks…I'm fine on my own…**

**Yamamoto: Haha! Is it my turn already? –smiles-**

**Rin: Sometimes I really envy you, Yamamoto…-sighs-**

**Reborn: ….-face palm-**

**Yamamoto: Ehh? –stil smiling- Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>long live marshmallows: Yeah~ XD Well…he then got lost in his own thoughts and went to a total different place and lost his way. :D<strong>

**EK12: That's elevator music! XDD Younger Lambo…-shrugs- I really don't feel like knowing…O.O"**

**Leph 129: It's okay… Yeah…I pity him… OR NOT. XD**

* * *

><p><em>Yamamoto's Italia Adventure: START! (In Yamamoto's POV)<em>

Haha… Everyone ran out after the kid told us to explore this place a bit. Suppose that they're really excited!

Italy seems like a really nice place though! I love the buildings here! I wonder if there's any baseball field here… Wait. Do they play baseball here in Italy?

Oh well, this place looks nice to explore! As might as well try to explore this place as much as I can before heading back to the hotel!

_A few minutes later…_

I think I'm lost… Haha! I'm not really that surprised since Italy is quite a big country! Now if only I could find my way back to the hotel…

Instead of finding back the hotel, I found a bakery shop instead! I should probably check it out inside…all this walking is seriously making me hungry…

Looks like I can't understand Italian after all. Haha, I wonder what that lady is talking about? Hey, is that Gokudera? Better go check it out…

Been following him for some time now and he hasn't seem to notice me… He seems lost in his own thoughts… Maybe I should call out to him?

Or maybe he's just lost too like me?

Oh well! Wouldn't hurt to ask! "Haha! Gokudera! Are you lost too?" He jumped at the sound of my voice. Guess he was really in deep thought…

I think Gokudera is lost too…but he just refuses to admit it! Haha!

"Why don't we try to find our way back by ourselves?" I asked again. Though he was sighing, but I supposed he agreed.

All's well that ends well!

I think…

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: I hate myself for being so lazy…-bangs head against wall-<strong>

**Yamamoto: Haha! Don't stress on it too much! –pats back-**

**Reborn: -sighs- Maybe she needs training like Dame-Tsuna…**

**Yamamoto: Don't forget to review, minna!**

**Rin: -still in depressed mode-**


End file.
